Ella es mía
by Mello17
Summary: —Solo… solo aléjate de ella.—ordeno con la ira apenas contenida en sus palabras.—Hinata es mía.
1. Chapter 1

"_**Se me hizo vicio ver tus ojos"**_

_**Avenida 749**_

_**.**_

—¿¡Q-Que acabas de decir teme bastardo!?.—grito Naruto con el rostro rojo y los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Por otra parte la chica junto a él no parecía estar en mejores condiciones, su rostro estaba tan rojo que un tomate se le quedaría atrás, su boca estaba abierta formando una perfecta"0", y sus ojos miraban incrédulos, escépticos y en shock a la persona frente a ella, quién no era otra más que el mejor amigo de Naruto; Uchiha Sasuke, quién se mostraba indiferente ante sus reacciones.

—Me gustas Hinata.—repitió nuevamente, sin apartar la mirada de ella, haciéndola sentir pequeña.

Naruto junto a ella rio escandalosamente, antes de precipitarse a coger del cuello a Sasuke, quién solo le dedicó una fría y vacía mirada.

—Retráctate, hablo enserio.—ordeno con voz amenazante, más Sasuke solo negó.

—No lo haré.—contesto con su tono de voz frío y hueco, haciendo maldecir a Naruto.—Ya no tengo razones para seguir escondiéndolo… y tú lo sabes.—termino de decir susurrando haciendo que Naruto palideciese y lo soltara aturdido.

Sasuke lo miro unos segundos antes de regresar su mirada a una aturdida Hinata que unos pasos atrás observaba todo en shock. Con paso calmo se acercó hasta ella.

—Tu me gustas.—confeso sin pena haciendo que la mirada perlada de Hinata se enfocará en él.—Me gustas desde mucho antes de que empezarás a salir con Naruto.—dijo sonriendo divertido ante el rostro pálido de ella, quién aún sin salir de su aturdimiento negaba.

—N-Naruto-kun, él e-es mi p-prometido.—explico más el solo se encogió de hombros, acercando su rostro a ella, haciéndola soltar un chillido.—¡U-Uchiha-s…!

—¿Estás casada?.—pregunto con seriedad más ella confundida negó y el volvió a sonreír.—Entonces, eso significa que aún tengo una oportunidad… prepárate Hyūga.—advirtió sin borrar aquella sonrisa, haciendo que todo el rostro de ella se tornará de color rojo brillante, agrandando la sonrisa en su rostro.

Alejándose de Hinata volteo su rostro atrás, observando cómo los ojos azules de Naruto se pintaban de rencor y advertencia.

Con un suspiro regreso su mirada al frente observando cómo algunos curiosos miraban el encuentro casi en shock, y entre el gentío que se había reunido a ver el espectáculo reconoció la mirada verde jade de ella y la oscura de su hermano.

Un silencioso "_Te espero en mi oficina" _susurraron sus labios y él suspiró al saber lo que le esperaba. Más antes de siquiera dar un paso en dirección a su hermano que empezaba a desaparecer de la multitud un firme agarré en una de sus mano lo hizo voltear, observando el rostro furioso de Naruto.

—Solo… solo aléjate de ella.—ordeno con la ira apenas contenida en sus palabras.—Hinata es mía.—le recordó haciendo que un pinchazo de celos brotará dentro de él.

Soltándose del agarré de Naruto lo fulminó con la mirada.—No por mucho…—susurro antes de alejarse de la mirada molesta de Naruto, la aturdida de Hinata y la sorprendida de los curiosos.

_Era hora de empezar a pelear por lo que __**Él**__ quería._

**.**

**.-*+*-.**

**Continuara**

'**-+*+-´**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

" _**Volvería hacerlo, volvería a elegirte todas las veces."**_

…

_**..**_

_**.**_

Y entonces dándole una última mirada a Hinata y Naruto empezó a caminar, alejándose de ellos. No se arrepentía de su decisión, durante mucho tiempo había callado aquellos sentimientos por ella.

Como un cobarde había rehuido a su sentir, conformándose con solo tenerla cerca, con solo verla pasar, admirando su sonrisa desde lejos, codiciando aquel simple gesto para él.

Pero ya no iba a huir. Iba a pelear por ella, aún sabiendo que tenía todas las de perder, la haría mirarlo a él, lucharía por hacerse un lugar en aquel corazón que solo latía por Naruto.

Estaba vez ya no se haría a un lado, después de todo el mismo Naruto le dio el incentivo…

—Sasuke-kun.—lo llamó una voz a su espalda, que reconoció de inmediato.

_Sakura._

Lentamente volteo su rostro y la vio, con su rostro pálido, sus ojos llorosos y leve temblor. Parada ahí frente a él, luciendo tan débil como jamás la había visto.

_La culpa le pesó._

—Lo has hecho.—susurro ella forzándose a sonreír.—No esperé que lo hicieras…

Él mantuvo su mirada sobre ella, a la vez que un suspiro escapaba de sus labios.

—Ya no huiré Sakura.—dijo, pero ella negó.

—Sasuke-kun, estás buscando amor en unos ojos que ni siquiera te miran. Te lastimaran.—susurro con un poco de frustración, él asintió, lo sabía, Hinata le rompería el corazón.

—Lo sé…—susurro y ella asintió.

—Estaré aquí.—susurro sonriendo levemente.—Inténtalo, y sí logras hacer que los sentimientos de Hinata-san cambien por ti, entonces yo misma anulare nuestro compromiso. Suerte.—susurro ella sonriendo y entonces las vio, dos finas lágrimas deslizándose por sus pálidas mejillas.

…_Lo siento. _

Pero aquella disculpa jamás abandonó sus labios, no tenía derecho a pedir perdón.

—_Nos vemos Sakura.—_susurro dándole la espalda, sintiendo su mirada verde jade en su espalda.

…

—Sasuke bastardo…—escucho a Naruto despotricar contra el que se supone es su mejor amigo.

Lo observó de reojo, sus ojos azules brillaban de ira y su ceño estaba fuertemente fruncido, pero contra todo pronóstico aquello solo la hizo sonreír divertida.

_¡Naruto estaba celoso!_

Un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas y acercándose un poco tomo entre sus manos las de Naruto.

—¡Hinata! ¿Qué sucede?.—lo escucho preguntar confundido y curioso.

Ella sonrió aún con el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—T-te amo N-Naruto-kun. S-solo a ti.—aseguro sonriendo, completamente sonrojada, intentando transmitirle la seguridad de su sentir.

Naruto la observó unos segundos y ella le sonrió, como siempre, amaba a Naruto y eso era algo que jamás cambiaría.

Su corazón no dudaría por alguien como Uchiha Sasuke.

La seguridad brillo nuevamente en los ojos azules de Naruto a la vez que una sonrisa se pintaba en sus labios.

—Es cierto… Tu me amas solo a mí.—susurro con seguridad y ella asintió.

Ella amaba solo a Naruto.

…

—Así que has empezado a moverte eh.—dijo su hermano tras su escritorio, observándolo con seriedad.—¿Cuál fue la razón?.—pregunto mientras el tomaba asiento en el cómodo sofá de la esquina.

—Él no la merece.—contesto con seriedad y hasta un poco de molestia.

Itachi alzó sus oscuras cejas en confusión.—Eso es algo que ya sabías ¿No?. Él la engaña, le miente y la usa, se acuesta con cuanta mujer se le atraviese en el camino y tú lo sabías. Lo has sabido durante muchos años y eso nunca te incitó a pelear por ella, aquí hay algo más ¿Qué es?.—ordeno saber su hermano con seriedad, él suspiró.

No pretendía revelar la razón por la cual se había decidido a luchar por el amor de Hinata, pero tampoco es como que su hermano le diera opción.

Con un suspiro bajo la mirada a sus manos y entonces lo dijo.

—Sion está embarazada.—confeso levantando la mirada para ver a su hermano.

Itachi lo veía fijamente, en sus ojos oscuros apenas y brillo la sorpresa. Se lo había visto venir.

Continúo.

—Naruto, él embarazo a esa chica. Esa es la razón por la cuál me empecé a mover.—dijo, su hermano asintió.

—Un embarazo, no es algo que se pueda mantener oculto.—susurro Itachi, recostándose en su silla.

—Antes preferí no involucrarme, perdonando todas las estupideces que Naruto cometía. Pero está a revalsado el vaso, esto no es algo que él pueda ocultar o negar. Esto no es algo que Hinata valla a perdonar.—susurro.

—¿Estás seguro que es algo que ella no pueda perdonar? Hinata a estado enamorada de Naruto toda su vida, es capaz de perdonarle hasta lo imperdonable.—comento su hermano, más aún así él negó, aferrándose a su pensar.

—Ella no lo va a perdonar.—aseguro y su hermano solo sonrió. Era la sonrisa de alguien que ya sabía o presentía el desenlace de aquella situación.

…


	3. Chapter 3

"_**Ten cuidado no es mala persona, solo no sabe amar"**_

…

_**..**_

_**.**_

Al principio solo había sido por venganza, por darle una cucharada de su propia medicina. Para hacerlo sentir lo que él sintió cuando anunciaron su compromiso con _ella. _

Al principio no tenía planeado enamorarse de ella.

Al principio no tenía planeado que una de sus aventuras insignificante, lo amenazara con perderla.

Al principio nunca pensó que se convertiría en la clase de hombre que él odiaba.

Al principio…

Al principio no pensó sentir miedo a perder algo que comenzó como un juego.

Ver la sonreír se había convertido en una de sus cosas favoritas en el mundo, ver sus ojos brillar por él hacía que algo cálido lo recorriera por dentro. Ver sus mejillas sonrojadas por él, era algo realmente increíble y genial, pero oírla decir _"Te amo" _era algo fuera de otro mundo. Porque por primera vez en su vida él era la primera opción de alguien, por primera vez en su vida alguien lo amaba a él y solo a él.

Por primera vez en su vida, él no dejaría que Sasuke le ganará. Por primera vez en su vida, él sería egoísta y ambicioso.

—_Te amo Hinata-chan…—_susurro acariciando su largo y lacio cabello negro, observando sus ojos cerrados y rostro relajado, su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente, y entonces él sonrió, una sonrisa triste y rota, una mirada llena de culpa._—Perdón…—_le susurro, mientras la observaba dormir, disculpándose por lo imbécil que había sido los últimos dos años, disculpándose en ese momento porqué mientras ella lo viera con sus enormes y bellos ojos de luna él no sería capaz de disculparse. Probablemente jamás sería capaz de disculparse apropiadamente, pero estaba bien, porque él no la iba perder, primero se congelaría el infierno antes de que permitiera que ella se fuera de su lado, eso era algo seguro.

…

Recordaba la primera vez que la vio, sus ojos perla eran realmente grandes y su color asombroso. Su piel pálida hacia un gran contraste con su cabello oscuro y sus mejillas sonrojadas la hacía parecer un gran tomate maduro, como los que a él tanto le gustaban comer.

Ella era realmente hermosa. Era la conclusión a la que había llegado después de observarla durante varios minutos, ella con sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos claros y su piel pálida era realmente bonita, y esa era la primera vez que él pensaba eso de alguien además de su mamá y Sakura. Era la primera vez que él sentía su corazón latir apresurado por alguien… la primera vez que se enamoraba de alguien, la primera vez que sintió la amargura de un amor no correspondido, la primera vez que se rindió antes de siquiera intentarlo.

"—_Hinata a estado enamorada de Naruto toda su vida, es capaz de perdonarle hasta lo imperdonable."_

Las palabras de su hermano todavía resonaban entre los rincones de su cabeza, haciendo un eco interminable y jugando con sus nervios.

Pero estaba bien, él había esperado 20 años para confesar ese amor, había estado viéndola de lejos pero eso había acabado, 20 años de silencio habían terminado justo ese día.

Le arrebataría el amor de ella a Naruto así fuera lo último que hiciera. Porque él no se la merecía, desde el principio jamás se la había merecido.

…

—Pequeño y torpe hermano menor…—susurro cuando la observó caminar frente a él, con su rostro sonrojado y mirada brillante.—Te enamoraste de la única chica que jamás te vería de la manera en la que esperas…

Porque él se había visto llegar todo aquello, lo había visto venir desde que tenía 12 años, y observó la mirada brillante de su hermano en la pequeña "_niña de cristal_", como le decía su mamá a la pequeña niña Hyūga.

Él había visto mucho antes que todos el nacimiento del primer amor de su pequeño hermano y había visto el desenlace que aquel amor tendría para Sasuke.

Se avecinaban cosas realmente interesantes.

…

No iba a luchar por él.

No le impondría su amor.

No pediría que la amara.

Esta vez esperaría, está vez no apresuraría las cosas. Por primera vez se aseguraría de hacer las cosas bien.

Sasuke era realmente su primer amor, el primer chico que amo y también su primer amor no correspondido. Y por el amor que le tenía, se alejaría de él, por el amor que le tenía lo dejaría elegir a él, pese a saber que ya la decisión había estado tomada desde varios años atrás.

Pero estaba bien. Ella ya lo sabía. Su corazón no saldría lastimado si ella nunca espero nada.


	4. Chapter 4

"_**Donde hay dos corazones felices siempre habrá un tercero roto"**_

…

_**..**_

_**.**_

Sentado frente a ella, estaba él, sus oscuros ojos la miraban fijamente mientras un pequeño brillo se lograba apreciar en lo oscuro de su iris. Su rostro estaba serio y de no ser porque él mismo se lo había dicho hacia una semana, ella realmente no lo creería.

Uchiha Sasuke enamorado de ella. Esa era la locura y estupidez más grande que siquiera hubiera podido imaginar.

Incómoda se removió en su asiento, realmente nunca había sido buena en ese tipo de situaciones. Llevaban sentados en la mesa de una pequeña cafetería desde hacía unos diez minutos y ninguno había dicho palabra alguna más que para pedir su orden.

Apretando fuertemente sus manos, suspiro intentando darse valor, necesitaba hacer eso, de estar ella en el lugar de Uchiha Sasuke también lo hubiera deseado.

—Uchi…

—¿Me vas a rechazar?.—la interrumpió Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa confiada en sus labios.—No es necesario, era obvio después de todo, más aún así te dije que no me rendiría. No soy la clase de hombre cursi y romántico, tampoco soy la clase de hombre que entablará alguna conversación casual; yo soy la clase de hombre que va por lo que quiere, la clase de hombre que una vez tomada una decisión no se retracta. Dije que te conquistaría y eso haré, por lo tanto esté rechazo, no lo aceptó, recházame cuando después de haberme esforzado aún sigues enamorada de Naruto, recházame después de conocerme, no antes.

Sintió su rostro calentarse ante cada una de la palabras de Sasuke, y en el fondo de su pecho también sintió admiración y respeto por sus sentimientos y valentía.

Él se levantó de donde estaba y ella solo lo observó, él la miraba fijamente, como si ella fuera la única persona en aquella pequeña cafetería, y su rostro de ser posible se calentó aún más.

Él sonrió y ella fue incapaz de poder sostenerle la mirada unos segundos más.

—Ya eres consiente de mí, aunque no lo quieras admitir Hi-na-ta.

Y de inmediato después de escuchar su nombre ser dicho por el supo que aquella reunión para rechazarlo había sido un fracaso completo.

…

Verlo esperándolo fuera de su oficina al terminar su día no le sorprendió en absoluto, de hecho le sorprendía lo que había durado en aparecer.

Sus ojos azules lo observaba con resentimiento y rencor.—¿Lo sabes?.—pregunto en un gruñido abriéndose paso hacia su oficina, y sentándose en unos de sus sofá.

Él solo lo observó de reojo, aquel rubio de mirada rencorosa no era el mismo con el que compartió risas en su infancia y adolescencia, él lo sabía, ese rubio que gritaba a los cuatro vientos que eran mejores amigos probablemente jamás regresaría.

Suspirando entro nuevamente a su oficina, asegurándose de cerrar la puerta tras él. En silencio camino hasta el sofá enfrente de Naruto, quedando así ambos cara cara.

—Esto no es algo que puedas ocultar Naruto.—aseguro, observando cómo todo su cuerpo se tensó en automático.

La mirada azul de Naruto se afiló, y todo su rostro se tornó sombrío, más aún así una sonrisa adorno sus labios, una sonrisa pequeña y altanera.

¿Era Naruto capaz de hacer semejante sonrisa?

Naruto suspiro y se encogió de hombros.—Y qué, el que lo sepas no cambiará en nada las cosas… yo puedo simplemente negar todo, ¿Y a quién crees que Hinata le creerá? ¿A ti?, un chico que nunca a significado nada para ella o ¿a mí?, su primer amor, su prometido, el hombre con el que creará una familia en el futuro.—pregunto casi con burla, más aún así él permaneció sereno, no se dejaría provocar.—Shion es solo un desliz, y ese niño es solo un error. La ventaja que creías tener sobre mi, no es más que una ilusión. No te cederé a Hinata, ella es mía.—gruño levantándose del sofá, sin dejar de mirarlo amenazante.

—¿Siempre fuiste está clase de hombre Naruto?.—preguntó un poco sorprendido haciendo que la sonrisa desapareciera de los labios de Naruto.— Ahora más que nunca, no perderé ante a ti, tú no te mereces a Hinata y yo se lo haré entender a ella, ¿Crees que un corazón no puede cambiar? Mira tú reflejo en el, volviste a enamorarte después de que Sakura fuera tu primer amor. ¿Qué te asegura que Hinata no se enamorará de mí?.—pregunto sonriendo de medio lado, Naruto lo miro estupefacto unos segundos antes de simplemente maldecir y abalanzarse sobre él.

Su espalda choco contra el sofá, mientras Naruto lo sostenía por el cuello de su blanca y pulcra camisa arrugando la tela entre sus dedos.

—¿Por qué Hinata?.—gruño con ira, sus ojos azules parecían furiosos relámpagos en una tormenta.—¡Puedes tener a la chica que quieras! ¡Tienes a Sakura! ¿¡Porque demonios me quieres quitar a la única chica que me ha elegido a mí!? ¡La única chica que de verdad me ama a mí! ¿¡Por qué!?.—grito sacudiéndolo.

Molesto se soltó del agarré de Naruto empujándolo lejos de él.

—¡Por que yo la amé antes que tú! ¡Y lo sabías! ¡Mi compromiso con Sakura no fue algo que yo planeé! Y el que quiera quitártela no es algo personal, solo estoy tomando de vuelta algo que ya era mío.—dijo levantándose y arreglándose la camisa, mientras los ojos de Naruto lo perforaban.—Tuviste tu oportunidad Naruto, y la desaprovechaste, no me vengas llorando ahora, porque ya no me haré aún lado, me gusta Hinata, estoy enamorado de ella, sabías de mis sentimientos y aún así te comprometiste con ella, tú y solo tú eres el creador de este estúpido triángulo amoroso.

Naruto lo miro con furia y rencor y antes de que el pudiera reaccionar, nuevamente Naruto se abalanzó sobre él.

—¡BASTARDO!...—grito tacleándolo al suelo e impactando un fuerte derechazo en su pómulo, furioso lo observó casi incrédulo y esta vez fue él quién le devolvió el golpe seguido de una patada.

Ni en sus mejores momentos como amigos se había dejado golpear, mucho menos ahora que prácticamente eran enemigos, el dolor de los golpes de Naruto no era algo nuevo para él y viceversa, durante su adolescencia habían tenido más peleas de las que pudiera contar con los dedos de sus manos, aunque no es que hubiera ganado alguna siempre quedaban inconclusas por una razón u otra. Esta vez fue por el grito de una voz furiosa y potente.

—¡Ya basta!.—con el rostro golpeado tanto él como Naruto voltearon en dirección a la molesta voz, helándoseles la sangre cuando vieron a quien tenían frente a ellos.

Uchiha Itachi los observaba molesto, sus oscuros ojos brillaban de ira y él reprimió un escalofrío cuando aquella mirada se posó sobre su pobre alma.

—Esta no es manera de arreglar sus estúpidos problemas, ya no son dos críos pubertos para andar metiéndose en problemas, y más aún por una mujer..—los regañó Itachi con seriedad, más antes de que el pudiera decir algo Naruto lo interrumpió.

—Metete en tus problemas Itachi.—gruño Naruto pasando junto a su hermano, pero antes de que siquiera diera un paso más Itachi lo cogió del antebrazo y por el ceño fruncido en el rostro de Naruto supo que aquel agarré dolía.

—Es mi problema, porque si hubiese querido quién sería el prometido de Hinata sería yo.—confeso su hermano entre dientes, Naruto lo miro sorprendidos y él simplemente suspiro.—Hyūga Hinata hubiera sido mi prometida si yo no me hubiera negado. Pero dime Naruto-chan ¿Qué crees que pasaría si yo, el heredero de los Uchiha pido de vuelta a Hinata?.—pregunto su hermano sonriendo y haciendo que un escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo entero.

Naruto lo miro estupefacto mientras negaba.—N-no te atreverías…

Itachi solo sonrió y aún sin soltar a Naruto negó.—Para suerte de ustedes no soy estúpido y tampoco me gustan los problemas, Hinata, no es de mi interés, solo les estoy dando una advertencia, está clase de cosas en mi empresa no es algo que me guste y si no quieren tener otro rival más compórtense.—ordeno con voz fría, en contra de su voluntad Naruto asintió y él solo suspiro encogiéndose de hombros.

Satisfecho su hermano asintió y soltó a Naruto.—Ahora regresen a sus casas, y tú Sasuke limpia tu rostro si no quieres que mamá se preocupe. —le ordenó a lo que él simplemente asintió.


End file.
